Invasion: Part 8: RAW, After King Of The Ring: 2001:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: What happens after King Of The Ring? Hint, something big!


Invasion Part 9: RAW, After King Of The Ring 2001:

By Fantasyficcer:

**Disclaimer: **

I own nothing.

**OPENING: Segment 1: A Rock Solid Return: **

"Welcome to Madison Square Garden and, Monday night RAW! Last night we had us a war inside Hell In A Cell and, a brand new, King Of The ring!" I'm Jim ross with Paul Hayman."

"Not one victory last night did E.C.W score last night." Paul pouted. "I call bull shi-"

"And, it sounds like we are being joined by Jericho!"

"Oh, yay. Shut up. I don't care."

Jericho's music blazes throughout the arena as he takes center stage in the center of the ring. "Welcome to RAW IS JERICHO!" Big cheers from the crowd of Jericho's name. Over and, again. "Okay...so, last night on Heat, instead of a main event, you all received an earth shattering announcement! That, in the main event tonight, inside of a steel cage, myself and, my partner, will rip those tag belts off of whoever will be the champions tonight, we will rule the tag decision! Tonight, I rule the roost along side...this man! HERE!"

"Who could it be, Paul?" J.R asked Paul Hayman at ring side.

"Do I look like I care? Really, J.R! Because...guess what, I DO NOT!"

"Yeah...right. I forgot. You are a Jewish Judis." J.R snapped.

In the ring, Jericho danced on the balls of his pointy toed booted toes as the most electrifying man's theme played over the sound system. The Rock had returned. A nuclear crowd.

wearing a baby blue shirt with silver buttons on it and, his ring hear underneath, the Rock walked down to the ring as the crowd screamed themselves silly. Lifting that storied eyebrow, the Rock shook Jericho's hand. He gestured for the mic and, Jericho politely gave it to him. He began to speak. "FINALLY! The Rock has come back...to the Garden and, HOME! To the damn W.W.F!" After getting up, slapping one another on the ass in pure joy, the crowd sat back down again. Still screaming. "Screw you, vince for trying to fire me. Suspending me. Whatever you wanna call it. There will be a reckoning for that, rest assured! I did make a movie big money on my time off though so...yay to that. But, I should have been fight for or, defending the W.W.F title. Hell, the Rock says, he should have been in that cell last night against Austin! Setting all that aside, because, that will come in time. No. Ther ock don't want to talk about that. Not no. I want to talk about the W.W.F titles. Jericho, The Rock has a prostitution for you." Big cheers.

"What's that, Rock?" Jericho asked.

"I say this. A.P.A are the W.W.F tag champs, right?"

"Yes, Rock"

"Great. And, so...the Rock says this. What if we challenge for the W.C.W tag titles? I mean, do we even know who who the W.C.W tag champs are? Is it...Tony the tiger and, Tigger from Whinnie The Pooh? Is it...Dumbledore and, McGonigal? Is it...Marium Berry and his crack dealer? How bout, Vince Russo and, a raped ape's left testicle on a pole?"

Chuckling, Jericho signaled for his own mic. Getting it, said, "No, Rock. I think it's Sean O'Hair and, Chuck Palumbo? Canyon, maybe? I don't know."

"Woah! O'Hare? Canyon? Why are you telling the Rock we gotta go to Chicago or, Arizona? We are in New York, baby!" Big laughs from the crowd again. Sean O'Hare and, Chuck Palumbo's music played at that point. "Oh...look! Speak of jabronies, and look who appears. What do you think of Jericho's and, the Rock's challenge for tonight, jabronies?"

"You want us in a cage, Rock? Jericho, fine. you got us in a cage."

"We want the belts on the line, jackasses!" Jericho demanded.

Shane came out to his music, stnading with O'Hare and, Palumbo on the stage. "Wait. I'm the one who owns the tag titles and, I say no. We need something for Smackdown. What if we do this there, okay?"

"Fine." Rock said after whispering with Jericho for a few moments. "Cage match tomorrow night. For the titles Smackdown is the Rock's show. The Rock will own you tomorrow night!"

"Fine and, I'll be the referee."

"Fine." Rock said.

"Submissions only, unless you really are a pussey." Jericho grinned. Shane flipped him off but, nodded hotly.

"As for tonight though, why don't you two rise to the challenge? I propose that you, Jericho face Finlay in a no holds barred match and, you Rock...you face a very special adversary this evening." The crowd booed as both Rock and, jericho nodded. J.R was yelling protests on commentary. Rock in a first blood match against...The enigma, STING!"

Out of nothing, Sting came into the ring from behind and, the under side of the ring nad, layed both Rock and, jericho out with multiple shots to the body and, head. J.R swears.

**Segment 2: Hardcore title: Test vs, R.V.D. **match lasts 10 minutes:

Test is kicked down to size by R.V.D via the ham strings and, knees but, he gets in the pump handle slam through a table on the outside of the ring. R.V.D kicked out. The two battle into the backstage area where Rhyno gores Test and, R.V.D does the five star off the top of a production van onto Test, who's laying on top of a limo. R.V.D's champion.

**ADDS: **

1800-Collect, Pizza Hut, Maxie pads, Anime movie trailer, no kill shelter for dogs nad cats P.S.A, hunger issues in Antartica, auto parts shop, drunk driving P.S.A, Dunkin doughnuts.

**Segment 3: Match 2: Jericho vs, Finlay: **match lasts 15 minutes:

Jericho attacks Finlay on the way to the ring with a trash can. Finlay ducks. The two exchange many chops and, punches, traveling up onto the stage. Jericho manged to power bomb Finlay off of the stage. Lion salt off of the stage. Commentators goe nuts for this, as does the crowd. After a few minutes, the two get away from hte stage area nad, battle into the back stage then, into a parking lot. Out of nothing, Booker T low blows jericho and, Finlay cuts Jericho open with a nail, which Booker T gives him. Finlay wins.

**Segment 4: Backstage: Regal's office: **

Regal sat in front of his desk, nodding while on the phone. He hung it up and, wrote something down on a peace of paper. he called somebody into his office and, they dashed away.

ADDS:

Movie Trailer for X-Men, Coke, movie trailer for Harry Potter And, The Chamber Of Secrets, pampers, T.V promo for the next episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, mattresses. Trojan.

**Segment 5: Match 3: Cruiser-weight title: Rey Mysterio vs, Junaki: **match lasts 21 minutes:

After a long back and forth the main spots are Funaki moon salting over the ring post, and, getting drop kicked out of the air on the outside of the ring by Rey Mysterio. Rey Mysterio putting Funaki in a submission submission while balancing on the ring side barricade. Eventually, Mysterio hits a win for W.C.W with the six one nine and, a senton. Champion.

**Segment 6: Match 4: Big Show vs, D.D.P. **match lasts 4 minutes:

After being chopped in the chest a few times, D.D.P looses via count out as he runs for it. Show glares.

**ADDS: **

Sea breeze shampoo, Law And, Order S.V.U television trailer,, Burger King kids meals, furniture, car sales, diapers, Taco Bell, drunk driving P.S.A, Hooke On Fonics, Dr Pepper, viagra.

**Segment 7: Backstage interview: Shane McMahon: **

Shane your W.C.W stars seem to have been doing well this evening. What do you have to say to that?" Micheal Cole asked.

"that this will continue until Vince backs down. Thanks." Shane walks off.

**Segment 8: Match 5: No Holds Barred: Rock vs, Sting: **match lasts 42 minutes:

these two batter one another for the next ten minutes with chairs, pipes, bats, kendo sticks and, finally the Rock hits a Rock bottom on the ramp on Sting. Back in the ring, Sting kicks out. The Rock took too long. Sting hits the Stinger splash. Rock kicks out. Rock bottom on an open chair. Goldberg spears the Rock. Austin comes down and, fights Goldberg out of the ring. Austin then stuns Sting. The Rock picks up the victory. Rock and Austin stand tall. Before the show goes off the air, Goldberg steals a mic. Austin glares.

"Hey Austin! Along with your W.W.f title...YOU'RE NEXT!"

**End Of Show: **


End file.
